


Creepypasta: 24 Hours with Eyeless Jack

by WolfsBane54



Series: 24 Hour With a Creepypasta [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Creepypasta, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fanfiction, Fear, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Horror, Kidnapping, Light Yaoi, M/M, Mad Scientists, Monsters, Murder, Murder Mystery, One-Sided Attraction, Predator/Prey, Proxies (Slender Man Mythos), Slender Sickness, Stalking, Tension, Tsunderes, Yaoi, killers, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfsBane54/pseuds/WolfsBane54
Summary: Virgil is a down on his look highschool dropout, who was abandoned by his family and now lives on the wrong side of the street. Of course someone must have forgotten to tell Aaron you weren’t suppose to be friends with someone who wouldn’t make it to thirty. Virgil is starting to believe those odds when he is tasked with keeping them both alive from a very real looking Creepypasta Killer. How was this his life?
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Original Male Character(s)
Series: 24 Hour With a Creepypasta [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943545
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Virgil's POV:**

Life sucked. They never tell you this in school. They cover this fact up by teaching you math and other stuff you'll never use again once you get out. Probably the only reason I dropped out at sophomore year. It wasn't because I was a problem child, or didn't want to learn, I seriously didn't understand what the point was anymore. They sent us to school and give us test to what, trick us that all the information they were giving us, will actually benefit for us. Although now that I think back on it, maybe I shouldn't have made such a drastic decision. My folks were so mad that I wasn't following my older sister's example and aim higher, that the moment they realized I wasn't going to school anymore, they kicked me out. I haven't heard from them in years now. I looked up at the sky and stared up at the night sky, while a few of my acquaintances cheered and played a friendly game of pool. They were my drinking buddies, and the closest thing to having friends as I could get.

I sipped at my beer as I stared at the night sky, listening contently to the cheers and laughter, and the sound of Creed playing on the radio. Another cheer from the group signaled another perfectly played trick shot. Sighing, I decided I would just split. There was no reason to give a farewell, these guys were just like me, outcasts of society. The lower class, of the middle class city we called home, seeking out the company of those like us, for only an outcast can understand another outcast. We did not rely on someone to hold our hand, like others. No one asked questions, if one of us left without a word, and no one, came looking for you either.

This was the life I was thrown into. Digging into my pockets for my pack of cigarettes, I remembered that I had lost my lighter, which was just great, now I wouldn't be able to nurse my nicotine habit. With a heavy sigh I began my walk home. With money being scarce and all, I didn't have enough to get a car, hell I barely had enough to even rent the trailer I was living in, or even keep my phone on. Even my clothes had changes from designer to whatever I could afford from goodwill. I turned down the dirt road that I have now come familiar with as my driveway, where it led to the trailer that I called home. It wasn't a nice trailer, but at least it was a roof over my head. Small blessing there I guess, or whatever.

Unlocking and entering in, I purposely walked past the mail, nothing but bills there anyway. I didn't even go into the kitchen, not much eating would do for me. There was something wrong with me, and maybe if I had conformed to my parents will, I would already have had a doctor diagnose and treat me. I haven't been able to keep food down in the longest of times. Not without resorting to Mary Jane anyway, but I couldn't really do that, not when the landlord was an officer. And since tomorrow is the day rent is due, it would be too risky to take a few puffs. So, tonight I would go hungry. Getting a little grouchy at the thought, I got comfortable on my bed as I prepared to fall asleep to Youtube. It was the only comfort I got, hearing my favorite Youtuber, just chitchat as they were doing something, it made me feel included and like I had someone who I could relate to in the house with me. I didn't like that I was alone, but there was no use being a coward when your already in an unsatisfactory predicament, I would just have to deal, until whatever was wrong with me, took me out.

" _What up guy_ _s_ _, it_ _s_ _your boy Dashie!-"_

I closed my eyes as I listened, hoping sleep would come for me.

**Later that Night….**

My eyes snapped open and I was suddenly awake. However I didn't understand why I was suddenly awake. I glanced around my room, and seeing nothing out of place, but that didn't stop me from reaching under my pillow for my nine millimeter. My gut instinct that I had acquired over time, was telling me something was wrong. I did not immediately get up, I laid there and listened; trying to hear any sound that would confirm my gut instinct, but I heard nothing. Youtube, had long ago stopped playing, due to me not showing any activity since I was asleep. I slowly sat up, my eyes bouncing around the room, trying to pinpoint anything in the darkness that was out of place. I got up slowly form the bed, so the springs would not make a sound, and tiptoed across the room, to flip on the light switch. I had the gun at the ready as soon as my lights flicked on. However, everything was normal. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, not understanding why I was suddenly awake if there was nothing wrong.

I was just about to make the executive decision to go back to bed, when rustling came from my kitchen. I looked at my bedroom door like it was going to send me to another dimension, my adrenaline spiking up. I have been preparing my whole life for this moment, for an intruder to even sneak into my home; even though I knew I had nothing that was worth stealing. As quietly as I could I open the door and peeked into the short hallway of the trailer, trying to see if I could spot the intruder from my room. Unfortunately, I could not. Taking a few deep breaths to calm myself I ran and jumped into the living area which gave me full view of the kitchen, as soon as the kitchen light flicked on. "FREEZE, MOTHERFU-Aaron?!" I yelled, stumbling over my words after realizing who was standing the middle of my kitchen.

My one and only best friend, was standing with a plate filled with food, and one hand raised in the air still gripping the chain connected to the light. His eyes wide with shock and surprise, and mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Uh, don't….shoot…." He said, slowly.

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY, YOU DIP SHIT?!" I yelled, annoyed.

"Please." He added after a few quick random eye movements and a blink.

"Gah!" I said, in frustration, flipping the safety back on and tossing the gun in the old lazy boy sitting in the corner, so I wasn't pointing it at my best friend anymore. "YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK, YOU IDIOT!" I continued to yelled, before taking a few calming deep breaths, before I changed my mind to shoot him.

Seeing the gun no longer in my hands, he exhaled the breath he seemed to have been holding. "Holy hell, I thought you were going to really shoot me." He chuckled, as he place his plate on the table, and pulled a chair out so he could sit.

"I still can." I grouched, letting myself drop and slump into the couch.

"Yeah, sure." He smiled, taking a bite from the sandwich.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with narrowed eyes. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy his presence, but Aaron had a better home to go to than mine. A nicer house, and a family that was dedicated to helping him meet his life long goals. Granted they hated my guts, and of course tried to persuade him not to associate with the likes of me; for I was a bad influence. And maybe they were right, but the bastard never listened, and whenever he could, he would come and crash at my place; invited, or not.

"I can't visit my best friend?" He asked between mouthfuls, leaning back in the chair, so that he could reach in the fridge and pull out the jug of orange juice.

"Not when your eating all the food up." I grumbled, even though I knew that before he ever left again, he would fill it up and replace what he had taken. A little eccentric if I had anything to say about it. "Just go home." I encouraged.

"Nah." He smiled, sticking out his tongue, before taking huge gulps from the jug.

Letting out another annoyed sigh, I got up and opened the door and lit a cigarette, and took a few puffs. I was still hyped and needed to calm down, before I changed my mind and really shot him.

"You should really stop smoking those." He mumbled, after watching me take a few puffs.

"I wouldn't have to smoke one if you hadn't broken in." I growled. "How did you get in?" I asked, now curious.

"You door was unlocked." He said.

I squinted my eyes at him, and thought really hard. I had locked my door. I always locked my door, and double check every time I was about to go to bed. "No it wasn't." I insisted.

"I'm telling you dude, I awalk right in. Your door was open." He insisted. "You also left your knife outside on the porch." He pointed, before finishing off his sandwich.

I flick my cigarette out and walk over to the table to investigate, for I knew I had my knife with me. I was never without it. Mine was a regular run of the mill pocket knife, this knife was more like a scalpel. "This isn't mine." I stated, picking it up.

"One of you other friends then?" He suggested.

"Maybe…." I hummed, knowing that I did not let anyone else of that nature know where I lived. When you live alone you have to be careful. As I was examining the knife, and caught the sight of two faintly engraved initials 'E. J.' on the hilt. Well, that wasn't smart, depending on the intent of bringing out of knife. It wasn't a bad knife either. The blade of it look as sharp as a scalpel so whoever this belonged to took great care in sharpening this blade.

"Sooooo~…..?" Aaron stared, drawing my attention back to him. "Can I stay the night?" He smiled.

"No." I answered flatly.

"Whyyyy~?" He whined, getting out of his chair and coming over to wrap his arms around me. "I want to stay with you. I get lonely." He whined.

"Get off!" I pushed him away. "And go home." I grouched out. He didn't belong in my world, so I rarely let him stick around long. He always wanted to stay the night, and I couldn't understand why? Surely his home was a lot more comfortable than what me and my trailer could offer.

"Fine."' He pouted, dusting himself off in the most dramatic way. "You win tonight. But I will be back." He declared, going out the door.

"No rush." I huffed, slamming the door behind him, but I still peeked out the window to make sure he was back in his car and was backing out of the driveway. Even though there weren't any houses near me, this still wasn't a good place to not have an extra pair of eyes watching out for you, especially someone from his background. Taking a deep breath I let myself drop on the couch. "I am such a bad friend." I sighed out. The thought of going back to sleep went right out the window. Something in my gut was telling me that Aaron was not the reason I had woken up tonight. I stared at the foreign knife in my hand silently blaming it and its owner for the unrestful night I was going to have. I began rolling the blade in my hand and gritted my teeth as I became more aggravated. I was starting to hear things moving outside now that everything was quiet again.

"Fuck it!" I mumbled. Fitting the blade in my pocket and picking up my gun again, I exited out the back door of the trailer. If something was circling around my home I wasn't going to stay tucked away scared inside like wimp. I was confident it wasn't anything serious so I opted to keep my shoes off in hopes that the grass was enough to keep my steps quiet. I circled my trailer keeping my back pressed up against the side so nothing would be able to sneak up on me.

However, all the noises were now coming from the woods that surrounded my trailer. A lot of mumbling and footsteps. I wasn't stupid enough to go running in there like some gamer wannabe, instead I eyeballed the fishing deck that stretched out onto the pod. It had a little shelter built onto it and I knew from past explorations that I could climb on top of it and have a good view of the woods. I would also have cover. Slowly I backed my way toward it, being careful with my footing not wanting to alert whoever was here. It sounded like a lot of people. Which didn't make sense no hunting was allowed here. I felt when my feet touched the deck and felt around for the latter I knew was propped up out here. What I felt instead was my arm being grabbed roughly and a cloth pressed against my mouth and nose, forcing my to breath in the pleasant scent coming off of it. "Shh, shh. Don't spook. I've heard your a very brave boy. So be still and breathe." I struggled despite whoever had a hold of me was saying but I could not escape the cloth on my face and my head was becoming dizzy. I felt my gun being taken away from me. "I think you just might be the perfect test subject." The voice hummed. "Two birds one stone." My vision was leaving me quickly and soon I found myself drifting.

Upon waking up, I found myself sitting in a wooden chair with a heavy metal desk sitting in front of me. The room was mostly dark, beside the one light bulb that barely lit up the room I now found myself in. I went to stand up not liking that someone had got the drop on me, but immediately had to sit back down as nausea hit me, I really didn't need to throw my guts up in a situation like this. I stared at the desk and tried counting the various objects on it.

" _ **Oh good! Your finally up!"**_ A speaker somewhere in the room echoed and I swear I heard this voice before. It grated on my nerves. _**"I was starting to think he done you in already. But then where would the science be in that. Now if you survive I'll make sure you are returned with a portion of memory. If not well, I guess you'll just disappear. Good luck!"**_

I groaned and rubbed at my forehead. This had to be a fucking nightmare and a very poor one at that.

"So, you must be the substitute sacrifice." A voice whispered from the darkest corner of the room.

Honestly if I cared enough I would have been freaked out, but I was just too busy trying not to get sick to care. I did however try to get a better look without leaving my chair. I could make out someone slouching against the wall, they seemed to be dressed all in black with a straitjacket wrapped around them. I could deduce it was definitely a guy from the sound of his voice, and there must have been chain connecting him to the wall, since I could hear them clinking together with each slightest movement he made. So they thought this guy was more dangerous than me and who knows maybe they could be right.

"So," I started slowly. "What are you in for?" I asked letting my body slouch more in the chair. I still felt sick.

"I was hunting someone special but their trying to change my mind." He answered curtly.

"Ooo, scary." I mumbled, with a roll of my eyes. "So, I'm bait and you're nuts. Are you being sueded yet?"

The guy chuckled in the corner. The chains shaking slightly. "You seem fearless, so you hold no interest to me. I don't want someone when I can't feed off their fear too. Besides I don't think you could satisfy me."

I huffed not buying any of this. "Yeah, whatever you say. How long till they let us out? Or until I wake up?"

"Hm, you believe this isn't real." It was a statement not a question so I didn't feel obligated to answer. "Interesting. Then do you thin k you would let this nightmare loose from its chains. I do believe there's a key on the desk." He suggested.

"There's also a knife, so I could stab you and just wake up feeling like I killed one of my demons." I countered.

"Trust me, that won't work." From the tone in his voice I believed him.

I huffed and let my head fall back, the angle hurt, but if I made myself uncomfortable enough that maybe I would wake up. Though with how realistic this was looking and feeling odds were, nutzo over there was telling the truth. After mulling the thought over in my head for a little bit I finally grabbed the keys that were on the desk and walked over to the guy.

"Ground rules." I announced, not really ecstatic over my own choice. "I'll let you go, but your staying in the straitjacket. I don't know you nor trust you."

"Smart guy." The stranger mumbled, but I could see his head nod in agreement. Unlocking the chains, I went and sat back down. The motion of walking made the nausea even worse than standing did. I could hear when my temporary roommate took the other chair on the other side of the desk.

For the longest time we sat in silence. Me, trying to will myself to wake up from whatever nightmare I was living, and I could feel the guy's eyes just staring a hole though me. "You keep staring at me like a fucking creep and not blink, I'm going to end up ripping your eyes out." I threaten without looking.

"You got good instincts, I'm almost tempted to recruit you for him." I could hear the smirk in his voice, as if he knew something I didn't.

"I don't join gangs." I growled out, still refusing to lift me head and open my eyes.

"You seem unwell." He stated.

"Tch, figure that out by yourself did ya?" I scoffed, un-amused.

"Even if I don't end you, and if they don't end, surely your own body will."

I groan in annoyance still hearing that smirk in his voice. I didn't feel the need to continue to respond to this guy. I didn't know him or owe him anything. I could feel my body wanting to relax, but I refused, this wasn't the place to start nodding off.

**Eyeless Jack POV:**

I stared at the substitute sacrifice. He wasn't scared of me, and therefore, was of no use to me. These pest thought they could save my intended prey. The fact that the human was on the verge of wanting to go to sleep, but by self preservation was forcing himself to remain awake, even with such a weak body he was willing himself to stay alert, why would I derive myself such a show. Maybe I could save him for a later date. But as of right now, neither of us belonged here and I was in a hurry to get back on the hunt. Odds are he didn't even know why he was here or for how long they planned on keeping the two of us in this room. Twenty-four hours I believe was the standard amount of time these pest like to come and check on any progress.

How does the stealthy Eyeless Jack kill his victims? Does he just eat the livers or are they merely tokens of a kill? Is he a satanic God possessing a dead body? Or just a sacrificed gifted with Godly power from said entity? So many questions. That I would never allow anyone to know the answer to.

After sitting for a whole hour and a half in silence I noticed the breathing of my human companion even out. He had finally went to sleep. But we needed to escape. I licked at my teeth in thought. I was about to give him the most unwelcomed wake up call he will ever experience. It brought a smile to my lips as I got up and stalked closer to him. I was fully aware my movements were being closely monitored, so I knew I would have to drag him in to the darkest and obscure corner in this small room for this to work.

Smiling in the direction of the camera, as I began. Unlike my associates, I could escape a straitjacket unassisted. I relaxed all the muscles in my body and could immediately feel more slack in the confining jacket. I pushed my right arm up and away from my body sliding my hand and forearm past my left elbow. Pulling the same right hand in close to my neck and raised my elbow enough to pass the entire arm behind my head pausing to loosen the first restraint. Pulling my head through the gap between my shoulder and elbow and letting my arm fall in front of my body, now having the ability to move both my arms freely. To undo the sleeve buckle I used my teeth and felt delight in hearing the alarm sound outside the door, although I doubted that the human trapped in the room with me could hear it. I used my free hand to the open the buckles at the back of the jacket, like taking off a necklace and untying an apron. Letting the arms of the straitjacket hit the floor and stepped on them and pulled the rest of my torso out to the jacket. Rolling my shoulder and flexing my fingers, relishing in the freedom of movement.

And now for my unsuspecting human companion, who was just sitting there with his throat exposed. I ran my tongue over my teeth.

**Virgil's POV:**

My mind was going in and out of wanting to sleep, to wanting to be sick. I finally decided that I would try to focus on not doing either. After all my roommate didn't seem to want to talk, which just fine by me. I found myself entering a state of calm, something that happens when I refuse to give in to sleep. Although I knew I was losing the fight to staying alert. I didn't know how close to sleep I was getting, until I was yanked up by my shirt collar, my eyes snapping open to see nothing but -an eyeless face with inhuman smile peering back at me.

"Still awake, huh?" He chuckled, pushing me out of the chair into the furthest corner. The first thought in my mind wasn't about this guys face, because believe me that was some face, but the strength he had just used. The impact seemed to have stunned me and caused me to end up scrambling, so I could stand up and defend myself. I used the wall as support as I put up my guard. "Such spirit, but I don't have the time for it at the moment." He chuckled, as he stalked forward, dragging the straitjacket he was suppose to be trapped in with him.

"How did you get out of that?!" I growled, pushing away the useless panic that wanted to escape. He was getting to close. I took a calculated swing only for it to be dodged and a fist connecting with my gut.

"Now, now, there's no fun in telling. I think I will save you for dessert." He said, the smile never leaving his face as he watched me struggle to get my body to take in the air it just lost. "Time to get dressed."

He loomed over me, using his foot to kick at my stomach taking whatever air I did have away from me and another strong kick to the head. I didn't stand a chance with this guy. He knew exactly what to do to stun me, as he fixed the straitjacket on me. Cinching the thing tight where I was sure circulation was going to be cut off. "Who are you?" I ground out, getting my breath back.

"I wonder if I should tell you. Its not often there are people who don't know about us." He mused, propping my up against the wall.

"Us?" I asked, shaking my head slightly to get rid of the headache his kick to the head had brought on.

"Sit tight, Take Out." He instructed as the door to our room burst open.

I watched as what I could only suspect was guards of some sort file in trying to over -power the guy. However, as soon as my mysterious roommate grabbed hold of the knife that was on the desk it was like watching a gang fighting and getting massacred by one guy. Blood was getting everywhere including on me. I'm not one for running away, but I knew when I should get lost. With the help of the wall I pushed myself to my feet. I stayed against the wall moving slowly along it to avoid being collateral damage all the way to the door. I thought I would have trouble getting out, but one of the guardsman pushed me out of the way as he charged in. I stumbled a bit, ignoring the raging cries of the fighting and the dying. Bastard put me in a straitjacket and I wasn't going to stick around to find out why.

I found myself walking much more carefully and closer to the wall. It all made sense now, as to why in movies if the patient was in a straitjacket they were escorted. Walking wasn't hard, but when you try to run balance was hard to keep. I didn't even get away from the some of fighting, before someone grabbed hold of one of the many straps and buckles on the straitjacket. "My new companion, you left the safety of the corner. I thought I said, you were my Take Out." I didn't have to turn around to see the smirk on his face. Honestly I didn't want to turn around at all, trying to make myself believe that the face I seen earlier was apart of this nightmare.

"Giving me a nickname and I don't even know who you are. I'm tempted to be offended." I gritted out.

That earn a dark chuckle. "How rude of me. Call me Jack." His grip vanished. So, I turned around to face him. Now out in the light I could clearly see what he looked like. He was definitely fit and muscular, dressed in a black hoodie with the hood up and dark jeans. As for his face, I could know longer see it. "Nice mask." I scoffed. Staring at the blue mask that looked to have black ink dripping from it.

"Yes it is. Now something for you." He said, looping from what I could tell was a belt looped through a buckle around my neck, making a makeshift leash. "Now I won't lose you. Can't leave you defenseless now can I."

"I get out of this, you better not be in my sight." I threatened.

"Now look who's trying to be scary." He chuckled. Turning and walking in the opposite direction I was heading. "Exit is this way, Take Out."

The belt tighten slightly when I didn't move in time to keep up. Jack's pace was fast and being yanked around by the neck was not doing me any favors. I didn't struggle, there was no point. All I tried to do was keep up, since the guy seem to know where he was going. "So you're just going to lead me around like a dog?" I snapped getting irritated by how the leather of the belt was pinching and rubbing against my skin.

"If your a good boy I might set you free. Or put you down. You don't have a choice in the matter." Jack replied not even paying much mind.

"Joy..." I grumbled.

Jack suddenly stopped and I followed his lead. He was staring ahead toward the exit which was waiting for us unguarded. And although I didn't truly understand why I was here, or where here was, even I could tell that just waltzing up to it was a bad idea. I mean even the hallways seem cleared. We barely had any trouble.

"Jack, how nice. But you were suppose to kill him." The voice from earlier came through the speakers.

Me and Jack both looked around, pin pointing where the speakers and cameras were in the room. "I never said I would accept your offering, consider this me leaving our unplanned dinner date." Jack yank a bit on the makeshift leash pulling me slightly in front of him. "I got my doggy bag all ready to go."

"You're starting to get on my nerves." I gritted out, not liking that he had forced me up in front. Hearing guns being cocked and ready, I made no sudden movements. The hidden guards coming out to surround us. "I hope you have a plan." I snarled, not liking the odds.

**TBC**

**A/N: So this is my third Creepypasta fic. It is a BL fic. So if you have been warned. I'm trying something a little different with this one and I hope you all enjoy this story as I am writing it. Please do not forget to let me know your thoughts by Following, Kudos, and/or leave a Review. I love hearing your thought on the story. I will update this story next Friday. and try to update every Friday after that.**

**Until next time**

**Stay Safe!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Virgil’s POV:**

I don’t know what I was expecting as an answer. Being pushed to the floor was not one of them. As bullets started flying. First instinct was to cover my head, but thinks to this jacket, the bastard put me in, that wasn’t going to happen. At some point Jack had released the makeshift leash he had on me to take care of the people that now stood in his way. I growled in annoyance as I started crawling as best as I could, looking like a worm as I tried to get away. I had to force myself into a roll a few time to avoid being stepped on as they seemed more focus on subduing Jack than me. But then why would anyone worry about the guy who’s down two arms and therefore couldn’t throw them. By some miracle I made it to the door, and rolled onto my back to started kicking trying them open.

“Haha! Hey look at this guy.” Someone grabbing the makeshift leash and pulled me up by it. Two guards had finely noticed me, throughout the slaughter that was happening around us. “Going somewhere, compadre?” One of them laughed.

I choked as my air was suddenly cut off, these guys were letting me hang by it. Trying to find some purchase with my feet but these guys had to be descended from giants and I don’t say that often.

“Still kicking eh?” The one speaking taunted, as I continued to move my legs, trying to find ground.

“You bastards….” I gritted out, my words barely leaving my lips. “You bastards….You bass….”

“Can’t hear you. Speak up.” The second guy laughed, bending forward slightly cupping his hand to his ear, and beckon for me to speak louder, like I wasn’t already trying.

“ _ **You bastard**_ _ **s**_ _ **are gonna die!**_ ” I gritted out, using all the air I had. The one holding me up had lowered me slightly and I was able to get one foot on the ground and used the other to kick him in the gut. I had put everything in that kick, and by some miracle it was strong enough to make him let go of the belt around my neck. His partner was quick to charge at me trying to grab hold of me. However I wasn’t going to allow that, not a second time, I let him come at me, but instead of letting him grab me, I headbutted him in the nose, hearing a satisfying crunch as I did so. He went down like a bag full of sand. Hands going to his face, as blood started running out.

“You little faggot!” Guard number one growled taking a swipe at me.

I wasn’t a stranger to fights, won a couple back in the day and everything, so it wasn’t hard to dodge and I was aware that it was dangerous to get upset with name calling in a fight, so I chose to ignore it and not say anything back. I knew these guys were train so the only thing I really wanted to do was dodge. I mean, I may have gotten lucky with his buddy and that kick from earlier, but I still couldn’t use my arms. I ducked out of the way in time as a fist smashed the wall near my head. The guy yelled out in pain as his fist hit the wall at full force, that I heard his knuckles crunch.

I ran my shoulder against the wall as support to get way from the two. Positioning myself in front of the door and pushed against it. It was a heavy door and I almost got out, if I hadn’t been yanked back by, the guard that had broke his knuckles on the wall. “Come on man! What exactly am I to you guys anyway?!” I snapped, kicking my leg up and catching him in the chin with my foot. The force pushing me all the way out the door and the guard backwards, and this time I knew he wasn’t coming back up for a while.

“Bravo.” I looked from where I laid on my back as Jack bent over me. His blank blue mask with the black holes for eyes staring at me. He sounded impress.

“You got out?!” I growled out, pissed.

“Of course. I’m just surprise you were able to make it out.” He answered.

“You left me in there alone.” I growled, rolling over onto my knees to try and push myself up to my feet.

“Better you than me. But I am surprised.” He mused as I glared at him. “They obviously wanted you dead more than me. What’s so special about you I wonder?” Said, circling me, while taking hold of the belt still around my neck.

“Let me go, and I’ll give you an up and close demonstration.” I promised. I really wanted to punch this bastard in the face, mask on or off I didn’t care right now.

He tilted his head as if considering it. “No. You seem a little too thirsty for blood right now. Ad here I thought the fight would have tired you out.” He cooed, grabbing my chin to twist my face this way and that. “Are you really just a normal human is my question. Or is it just luck a sick mongrel like you was able to make it out?”

I yanked my head from his grip and quickly snapped my teeth where his was, only he pulled back at the last second so all I got was air. “You keep treating me like an animal and I’m going to rip your throat out with my teeth.”

He straighten and scoffed. “I doubt that. While I commend your ability to survive two of the guard who were after you. Don’t forget that it was I that took out the hoard.” He rolled the end of the belt between his fingers. “But I suppose you are right. After all you are not who I want anyway, I can’t stand junk food. This way.” He said, pulling the leash forcing me to follow him. He was leading me into the woods.

“Hey, take this off already!” I snapped pulling against his hold.

“I will when we are safe. And its not like I can trust someone as rabid as you.” He said, ignoring my pulling. “Let me know when you start feeling sick. I do hate the smell of ones vomit.”

Huffing, I decided it was probably better to just listen for right now. The way he was talking it sounded like he was going to let us part ways at some point tonight. Not long into our walk, my nausea came back and I did end up needing us to stop to empty my already empty stomach.

“Amazing. Someone like you with your body fights so hard to keep going.” Jack mused, as he watched me puke my guts up.

“Stop acting like you know what’s wrong with me.” I snapped, getting tired of him talking. “Where are we going anyway?”

“Oh, not too far. Do you feel better now?” He asked.

I looked him up and down at how sincere the question suddenly sounded. “Yeah.” I answered.

“Then take this.” He pulled out a pill. Holding it out in his palm for me to take.

“I don’t do drugs.” I said, not trusting it to not be anything but illegal.

“Its not. Its something for your stomach.” Jack assured, and the way he said it any normal person would probably believe him.

“Well I don’t take pills from strangers, especially ones I watched slaughter a building full of people.” I said, backing away as far as the belt around my neck would let me.

“And yet, I’m not giving you a choice. So, take it of your own free will, or I will shove down your throat.” He threatened, and his tone never dropped the casualness in it. Like he was talking about the weather. Deep down I knew that I probably wouldn’t be able to handle something being forced into my stomach, and this guy obviously didn’t have a problem with killing. My best option was to just play nice and obedient.

“Fine.” I said, through gritted teeth.

“Good, now open up, please.” He said, with a tilt of his head, seemingly pleased.

I opened my mouth slightly and let him drop it in my mouth. I held it in there for a few moments trying to decipher what it was he was giving me.

“Swallow. I will know if you don’t.” Jack demanded, casually.

I swallowed opening my mouth without being told. He made a satisfied noise and turn to continue our walk to wherever he was taking me. I didn’t really care at the moment I was just tired. “So what was the pill for?” I asked.

**Eyeless Jack:**

I was surprisingly pleased that the boy was cooperating with me so well, but then I did have him by the neck and had took away the use of his arms. I really hadn’t expected see him fighting back there in the labs entry way. I was sure they would focus more on keeping me contained. But whoever was in the chain of commands of those pests, didn’t seem so fond of this boy. This weak body boy, was a threat to one of mine enemies. This pathetic human who fights for life, that was suppose to be a substitute offering was a threat to them. There was no way I was going to end this child yet. I didn’t want him anyway. I would be going after my original prey later. I hummed in thought as I tried to decided whether to tell him the pill I gave him would not only knock him out but also erase any memories of myself and what had happened here tonight. A genius little pill that Slenderman himself had created. I think I will tell him.

“Its going to erase everything that happened tonight from your brain.” I said, casually looking over my shoulder at the boys grumpy face.

“So you basically roofied me.” He snapped, stopping in his tracks, but continued moving once the belt around his neck tighten, as I was not stopping.

“Only for your memories.” I grinned, loving that he would never be able to grasp exactly what he took.

I could tell by his walk that it was already starting to take hold, and so I was able to transport us without his notice to the woods near his home. A ratty looking trailer. Slenderman was nearby and possibly waiting for my report, after all I had told him about the deal the pests wanted to make with me. I was probably going to get scolded for taking such a risk without back up. A groan behind me and the sudden tautness of the belt had me glancing over my shoulder at the boy dragging behind me. He was dead on his feet, but refusing to let go.

“Go to sleep, Take Out. We’re almost there.” I coaxed as sweetly as I could.

“N-no.” He murmured.

Such willpower. “If you don’t drop soon, I’ll have to make you.” I informed, not going to let him be awake in the presence of Slenderman. Standing there for a couple of minutes and he dropped. I let him hit the earth, and tilted my head as I took a deep breath in, taking in the smells around me. There as a sour like smell coming from him and while I was hungry at the moment, I wasn’t hungry enough to want anything out of him. “Let’s go Takeout.” I said, lifting the unconscious body in a firemans hold and walked out of the woods. “Slendy!” I greeted, walking up the boys front porch.

Slenderman stood beside the door waiting for me with his arms crossed.

“Don’t worry, just putting my emergency snack back where I found him.” I answered the unspoken question. “Kid make the pest nervous so I thought I let him live for now.” I added.

The nonexistent eyebrow arched up.

“No trouble what so ever. He’s not going to remember a thing.” I continued.

Slenderman huffed loudly.

“Of course I remember who I’m suppose to target. This isn’t going to end up like Masky or Hoodie. But I am getting hungry.” I hinted, as I swiftly walked into the trailer and dumped my load onto the couch that sat near the door. It took only a minute to undress him out of the straitjacket and to remove the belt I had been using to lead him around.

Slenderman watched in silence as I closed the door and hopped off the porch. He was immediately behind me when I turned around to face him.

“I know, I know. My prey escaped me tonight. But you know I like the game just as much as the others.” I said, backing up and letting Slendy walk in front of me. “Besides, Hoodie doesn’t need to worry about me taking one of his kidneys, I got an emergency stash in the fridge.”

Slendy gave me a side glance, before continuing on into the forest.

“What?” I smiled good naturally under the mask. “That one time was a joke.” I ran to catch up, but not before leaving a mark, after all my original prey sometimes frequent here. And I liked keeping track of my prey’s movements. “You know to break the ice. I can’t help he couldn’t take a joke.”

I could feel Slenderman rolling his nonexistent eyes as we took a path that transported us a few yard from the mansion. I couldn’t wait to continue my hunt. My stash was getting a little lower than I would have liked. Can’t wait to find out why they wanted that boy dead.

**Virgil’s POV:**

I glared from the couch as I watched the sunrise from the window. I had my head leaned back on the couch so it looked like everything was upside down. My head felt like it got squish by a hammer, some time during the night I had wen tot sleep, but didn’t remember going to sleep. What was bothering even more was the fact that my gun and the knife was missing. I had woken before the sun even came up and for some reason it felt like I shouldn’t have woken up at all. And now here I was watching the morning peeking through my window. I stretched on the couch, refusing to get up.

“I hate everything right now.” I grouched out to the sun in the sky. From my widow I could catch a glimpse of a red car pulling up in my driveway, and I immediately recognize it as Aaron’s car. “Great.” I sighed, getting up and unlocked the door, just in time for him to burst through.

“Morning!~” He sang out, grocery bag in hand.

“Why are you up so early? All the time?” I asked with a growl in my voice. This guy seemed to have a bountifulness amount of energy every time he came here.

“Why not! Its a beautiful morning.” He pronounced, marching his way into my kitchen and replacing the food he had eaten last night. “Besides, you know I can’t stay away from your cooking.” He beamed at me, with begging eyes.

I resisted rolling my eyes. Of course he was here for more food. “I’m not feeding you. Go home and eat. I’m sure your mom cooks better than me anyway.” I muttered, leaning out the front door and lighting up some reefer. I always took a few puffs just before I ate something. “Want some?” I offered, although I could already guess his answer.

“Nah, don’t smoke remember.” He answered, however his smile was no longer there.

Aaron just thought I had a bad habit, but I really just needed this to help me eat. I smoked reefer just for the medicinal effects. However, I guess I couldn’t blame him, people thought I was a bad guy after all, and I guess when hearing enough people warn you away from someone, it would be hard to think a person like me would do something just to help myself. I wasn’t stupid enough to do something like get addicted, the kind of life I lived, I needed to be alert and focused. Once done, I began going to the kitchen to make breakfast, although to be honest, I still don’t think I can stomach anything.

I decided french toast would be good enough. Aaron helped beat the eggs while I prepped everything else on the stove. For the finishing touch I cooked up one over easy egg for both of us and plated with the egg on top of each toast. “This looks amazing! This deserve in be on Instagram.” Aaron praised, snapping a picture of the plate, before digging in.

“Yup.” I mumbled, picking at my plate.

“Seriously, dude, you need to be a chef.” Aaron, added, stuffing his mouth full.

I didn’t say anything to that. I just nibbled at my food and listened to him rambled on about how we should hang out and what we could do; He wanted me to introduce him to some of my other friends, but I think even he knew that was a no go. I did not want Aaron to be part of my world. He didn’t belong in it.

“Well, if we can’t have a party with any of your friends, how about some of mine?” He tried.

I arched an eyebrow at him.

“I’m having a celebration in a few weeks. I will be an officially a student of Law come next semester.” He said, triumphantly.

“Congratulation. Your going to get the soul sucked out of you.” I said, unimpressed. Maybe this was a good thing though. He would not have the time to bother me, and slowly I would fade from his life.

“Don’t worry, there’s no way I’m going to neglect my best friend.” He tried to reassure me. “So your coming right?”

I shrugged, taking the dishes to the sink.

“Good! I’ll pick you up!” He cheered.

“Just leave the address.” I insisted.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Aaron smiled.

I just rolled my eyes.

“So, did you figure out who that knife belonged to?” He asked, sitting and leaning back in the kitchen chair.

“No.”

“My dad said, I should stay away from you, said you probably were into something dangerous. That maybe you ticked someone off and they were trying to kill you now.” I looked over at him, and Aaron had a grim look on his face.

“If someone was going to kill me, I would be dead already.” I said, already knowing what they were hinting at.

“What if I scared them off with my arrival?” He asked. “Ruined their plans or something?”

“Congratulations, you saved me. I get to live another day.” I responded, done with the dishes and in the process of fitting my shoes on. “I leaving, get out.” I announced.

He quickly got up and followed me. “I’ll drive!”

“I’m walking.” I countered, walking past his car without a second glance. However it was hard to miss the scratch on the side of one of his driver side back door. A circle with an X through it. His parents were probably already suing whoever did it. It really wasn’t even my business what had happened to his spotless car, so I kept walking. I heard him pause by his car as if trying to decide on something. I just continued to walk. I was about to lose sight of my trailer when I spotted something on a tree just off the beaten path that was my driveway. It was a circle with an X through it. I touched it, feeling how smooth the engraved symbol was in the bark, but I know for a fact that this symbol had not been here long enough to be weather down to be this smooth. And I pride myself in knowing my surroundings. Someone put this here recently. I look toward my trail and back at the mark on the tree. It was the same as the one on Aaron’s car. There was no way it was a coincidence. Now who was the mark for. Me or Aaron?

“Aaron!” I called, seeing that he had decided to follow me. “Go back in the house and grab my guns, and we’re taking your car today.” I said, walking back to my trailer to help grab certain items I wished to keep in my possession.

“YES!” He rejoiced, not understanding why I had just changed my mind. Honestly he was just to easy to please.

**TBC**

**A/N: Ok, so i know i said next friday, but i had a burst of inspiration, so here's an unexpected update!! Hope you all like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Virgil’s POV:**

Its been a few weeks since the mysterious mark on Aarons car and near my home. AS expected , the guys parents were quick to have the paint job fixed. I myself wasn’t surprised when he had informed me that his mom had suspected that I was the one to mark his car, something about me signaling that he was in my gang or something. Stupid women throwing accusations, when I wasn’t even in a gang. I had to convince him that I wasn’t offended before he left me alone. Now I found myself standing on Aaron’s porch, listening to music that was playing on the other side of the door. This was such a bad idea. I was regretting that I had allowed myself to be dragged here. I over at Aaron as he started making sure nothing was out of place. I groaned as I also realized not only was this not my scene, but I was definitely not dressed for this occasion. Aaron wasn’t wearing a suit or anything, but he was definitely wearing clothes nicer than I was. I was my work pants and boots, finished with simple black t-shirt, that you couldn’t really call black anymore. My hair wasn’t even combed tonight. Aaron stepped in front of me and looked at me with a quizzical gaze. “Hmm.” He mumbled.

“What?” I growled out, wanting to just go home.

“Just making sure we’re both perfect.” He said, putting a smile on his face.

“Listen, you’re the one that pulled me here right after my shift. I told you to just take me home.” I snapped. “How did you even know where I worked?” I seriously never told anyone I had a part time job, and it felt a little creepy he was waiting for me.

“Your my friend, of course I would know where you work.” He smiled. Straightening my shirt. I glared and smacked his hand away. “Now come on. Put on a smile and lets go in!” He ushered, pulling the door open and dragging me inside, before I could begin to protest.

It was everything I fear it was. You could tell everyone here was wearing name brand clothing and accessories. My eyes were bouncing around the room, in everything trying to find a place where I would stay out of sight. Walking out the door was out as Aaron was standing behind me so I wouldn’t be able to make an easy escape.

“Aaron?” A woman’s voice called out. And as soon I could see her I knew she was Aaron’s mom. The closer she came to us I immediately backed up into Aaron, who chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders to keep me in place.

“Mom, this is Virgil, my best friend that I have been telling you about.” He said, introducing us.

“Oh.” She said, forcing a smile, and boy could I tell it was forced as a grimace threaten to show up on her face instead. “H-how nice. Aaron can I talk to you for a minute sweetey.” She beckoned him sweetly.

“Sure. Just let me get Virgil settled. He’s not big with crowded places.” He said. Ushering me further into the party and away from her. He took me to where the food was and handed me an empty plate. “Eat something, while I go sort her out okay.” He said, with a small smile that I have long ago figure out that he was unsure if I would still be here when he got back, and odds were that he was right. I probably wouldn’t stay here where I knew I didn’t belong nor was I wanted. “Listen, don’t let anyone bully you out. This is my party and I invited you here, because I meant it when I said you were my best friend. Promise me you will not flake on me.” He said, with pleading eyes.

I looked from him to the food that littered the table, to the large group of people that litter the room, then back to him. “Fine. But I will not promise you anything.” I mumble, turning to face the food instead and began to slowly fill the plate.

I did catch his smile grow bigger at my words before he patted my shoulder and went to wherever his mom was. I stayed near the food table my plate now holding a burger with some chips on it. I didn’t really know where I should move myself. Everyone else seemed to have someone to talk to and those near me would look over at me, before quickly turning their gaze somewhere else once they realized I knew they were staring at me. I really didn’t belong here. “Hey kiddo!” My head turned to the voice that seemed to have just appeared beside me. Immediately I could identify this guy as Aaron’s dad, as Aaron look a whole lot like his father. He was looking at me with a look really friendly look and if I was a different person I would say it was similar to that of Aarons, but something about this guy felt off and oddly deja-vu-ish to me. “You must be Virgil?” He said, offering his hand.

I shook it. “Yeah.” I answered.

“Nice to meet you.” He said, cheerily.

“I’m sure it is.” I mumbled.

“Come on, lets get some fresh air and talk, Aaron talks about you a lot.” He ushered. I was taken off guard a little when he placed a hand on my shoulder and started steering me toward the sliding doors where the other part of the party was, but there wasn’t as much people outside and took us to sit at the outside bar. “Now, I’m sure you met my wife already.” The man smiled.

I nodded, not really liking the vibe that was coming off him.

“Yeah, she’s pistol. I heard you had a bit a trouble one night. Aaron said someone had tried to break into your place a few week ago.”

“Yeah.” I mumbled. This felt more like an interrogation. “Nothing happened.” I answered, plucking a chip off the plate and into my mouth. I would probably throw it up later, the chips were bland, but then most food didn’t have enough salt in them to me.

“Oh.” He sounded intrigued, but his face had gone blank. “That must have be unsettling?”

“It wasn’t.” I stated bluntly, snacking on another chip, hoping Aaron would hurry back. I really didn’t want to the talk to his old man. The guy was weird and something was off about him. “Just say what you really want to say, so I can leave.” I said, finally snapping. I couldn’t take this false hospitality this guy was putting off. Might as well get it over with. No matter what Aaron said, if his parents did want me here they would find a way to get rid of me.

He suddenly burst out with laughter. “Aaron’s right, you are a blunt bastard.” The n his voice turned serious. “But you are right. We don’t want you here. Your a danger to our son.” He stated looking me in the eye. I swear I felt like this wasn’t the first time I have seen this man. “Your life and his just don’t mix.”

“And you think I don’t know that?” I questioned quirking an eyebrow.

“Oh, I’m sure you know.” His dad smiled. “But I wonder if you forgotten where you really belong, because its not here. Your just embarrassing yourself and Aaron in front to all his real friends. Friends that are beneficial and with the same goals as my son.”

I scoffed and got up from where I was sitting and leaving my plate with Aaron’s dad. I didn’t have to stay here and be insulted. I marched my way through the crowded room to the front door, no one seemed to even notice me; to busy dancing and laughing to the music that filled the place. I didn’t make it, as Aaron seemed to sense I was about to leave and jumped in front of me with his arms out in a blocking position. “Move.” I gritted out.

“You said you would stay.” He reminded. His eyes moved over my shoulder and I followed his gaze seeing his dad and mother standing side by side together looking pleased with themselves. “Please. don’t let them win.” He begged, when I returned my attention back to him.

I sighed and rubbed at my face, as I tried to decide how I was going to deal with this. I didn’t want to be mean to him. He has never did anything really to warrant my anger. And I did say I would stay. “One hour.” I finally said. “Then I leave.”

Aaron was silent for a full minute before nodding his head in agreement. “Fair enough.” He said, hooking his arm around mine suddenly. “But I’m not going to let you leave my side for the whole hour.” He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. He was making sure I wouldn’t run out on him before the hour was up. Or this was his way of making sure his parents wouldn’t approach me again. Looking back to where his parents were standing I figure the second option was correct. For the rest of the party Aaron dragged me around introducing me to some of the party goers, some of who would be joining him on his journey in Law. For the most part some of the people he introduced me to didn’t say much to me which was just fine. I didn’t have much to say to them either. It wasn’t until a girl pounced on Aaron from behind did I finally get introduced to his sister. Apparently her name was Abigail

“So you’re Virgil?”She gushed. “You look like he just grabbed you off the street.” She giggled. She sounded like her mother, with the fake hospitality.

I looked over at Aaron who chuckled slightly, when he caught the look I was giving him. “Well, you see-”

“Honestly, brother your suppose to be the good one.” She tsked, and grabbed my hand. “Come with me. I’m sure I can find you something more suitable to where.”

From the corner of my eye I could see the Aaron’s and Abigail’s mom watching us. I quickly snatched my hand back. Last thing I needed was to be accused of making a move of on their daughter next.

“I don’t bite.” She smirked. And with that alone, I knew she actually does indeed bite.

“Abigail!” Aaron snapped.

“I don’t think I want to find out if that’s true or not.” I muttered, looking at the clock.

“And what is that suppose to mean?!” She snapped.

“Its time for me to go.” I announced, looking at Aaron who during this whole time had kept our arms hook together. “You can let go now.” I said.

“I’ll walk you to the door.” He said, though he sounded a little sad. He waited until we were both outside before he let go. “Virgil, I’m sorry for how they acted. I didn’t think-”

“Doesn’t matter. They were right when they said I didn’t belong.” I said, interrupting him.

He let out a growl like sound as he grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me to where we almost stood nose to nose. “No!” He snapped. “They were in the wrong. Stop accepting what others say about you, when you and I both know they are wrong. You are my best friend, and we will always be best friends. So, no matter what they say you will not let them get to you. You hear me!” He demanded.

“Yeah.” I answered. I didn’t understand why he seemed so upset over something that wasn’t directed at him, but if me agreeing would make him settle down them whatever. Pushing his hand away so he would let go I straighten my stance. “I’m going home now.”I said, turning my back to him.

“I’ll drive you.” He said, already walking to his car.

“No, I will walk. Go back to your party. And congratulations on getting accepted or whatever. Its been fun.” I said, before leaving. I seen him make a move to follow me so I froze in mid-step and looked back his way and glared. I didn’t break eye contact until he went back into his house.

Now alone out on the street, I let my posture slouch and let out a very long sigh. I had a walk a head of me now. I can honestly say that out of everyone in his family Aaron was the good one. He sure deserved a better person to call a friend besides me. I wasn’t but two miles from his house when the chips I had eaten came back up. I really just wanted to go home and sleep. Good thing I don’t have work tomorrow, I don’t think I would have been able to make myself get up for it. I was going to be dead tired after tonight. It felt hours before I had finally stepped into my trailer and just let myself crash onto my bed.

**Eyeless Jack’s POV:**

**(Later that Night)**

“You monster we had a deal!’” The pest below me shouted, as I yanked my knife from the belly of the woman.

I had waited a long time for their party to end before I made my move, taking out the daughter and then the wife. I wanted the pest to know I was here and his end was nigh. I was saving my real prey for last, after all the more fear he showed the better he was going to taste. I could hear his scream already as he found his dead sister. “Deal?” I said. “That piece of rotting flesh you tried to give me? I thought I already told you no deal.” I said, stepping forward knife digging into his gut. I smiled widen as his body landed on the floor with a resounding and wonderful ‘thud’.

“Mom! Dad!” My prey shouted coming up into the room and pausing only for a second at the door taking in the sight of his dead and dying parents, before he quickly turned and ran to make an escape. I let him go, he was already marked and the Slender Sickness would slow him down enough for me to keep up with him. Stepping over the bodies I went to the window to watch as the red car peeled out of the driveway. I wonder where he is going? I chuckled as I already had a good idea. After all I followed my prey for months, just to be able to track his movements.

**TBC**

**A/N: So next update will be next Friday. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. let me know if you did by Following, Favoriting, and/or Reviewing. Until next time stay safe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Virgil’s POV:**

I was abruptly woken up by the sound of tired squealing outside, and someone bursting their way through my front door. During which time I was up and waiting for the whoever dare charge into my home to come through my room. I was pressed up against the wall slightly behind my door and slammed it closed so I was able to grab the intruder by the neck; attempting to put them in a sleepers hold. “V-Virgil…!” The guy choked out. And with a roll of my eyes I let go of my intruder, who just happened to be Aaron. He dropped to his knees gasping for air, but stopped me from moving away by grabbing hold of my work pants with a tight grip. I had yet to change after I got home and it seemed now I was not going to have an uneventful sleep tonight as well.

“What are you doing here?” I snapped, not amused with the constant interruption of a good nights sleep.

“S-som-Someone br-broke in.” Aaron stammered his words coming out in a hurry. “K-Killed my family!”

I narrowed my eyes at him. I wouldn’t think Aaron would try to pull prank on me, but I really found that hard to believe. I gave him a look.

“I swear!” He pleaded.

“Okay, okay. Just calm down.” I tried to sooth him a little. I was not the type of person you ran to for comforting.

“It-it looked like one of the Creepypasta’s my dad is always going on about.” He insisted, as I tried to lead him from my room. “We need a weapon, en case it followed!” He lunged for my gun case and pull out one of my handguns, before could attempt to take him to the couch. He sat on the sofa, cradling it like it was a lifeline. I looked out the widow to see that he had left his car running and the driver door open.

“Did you call the cops and report the murder?” I asked.

He shook his head.

“Okay.” I pulled out my phone and began dialing the police. When I put the phone to my ear, there was no ringing and when I looked back at my screen it blinked ’call ended’, which was weird. I tried calling a few more times with the same result. I looked back at Aaron and decided that he was not in a mind set where he could handle the phenomenon. “Why do you think it was a fictional character?” I asked.

He stared wide eyed at the floor as he answered. “Dad said, that you know when one is after you when you start feeling like a static mushing up your brain, and I have been feeling that ever since I seen the guy standing over my parents!” He finished hysterical.

“Right~….” I said slowly. At the moment I was beginning to believe that something did happen, but I was skeptical about the Creepypasta part. “How about we go to the police.” I said, moving slowly to his side and pulled him to his feet. “Let’s leave the gun.” I went to go take it from his hand.

“No! We need it!” He insisted, hugging it close to his chest. I didn’t like how he was holding it. The muzzle pointing upward toward his face, which was incredibly dangerous, whether if you were familiar with them or not.

“Okay, we’ll take it with us, just give it to me.” I held my hand out for it.

He complied silently, I put the gun in my back pocket, Aaron then finally let me guide him to the front door. He kept himself behind me slightly as I went to open the door. As soon as the door opened we were greeted with the sight of a guy dressed all in black with his hands resting casually in the pockets of his hoodie and a blue mask with black stuff coming from the eyes.

“Hello.” The guy said, with a tilt of his head.

Aaron screamed and hugged himself closer to me. I immediately slammed the door back shut, locking it just as fast. “Oh shit! Oh, shit!” Aaron was chanting close near to hyperventilating from fear.

A polite knock sounded on my door. “Hello Take Out. I believe you have my dinner with you.” Said the guy on the other side of the door. “Just give him to me and I will leave you alone.”

“Don’t give me to him!” Aaron begged, gripping tightly to my arm.

“Shut up! I’m trying to think.” I snapped. Yanking my arm from his grip. I peeked out the widow and could see the strange guy still standing casually on my porch. Seeming to feel my gaze on him the guy in the mask looked at the window and at me, and gave me a slight wave of his hand. This was just too weird. I moved away from the window and closed the blinds. Aaron was standing in the middle of the living area, his own arms wrapped tightly around himself. He was really freaked out. So was I, but it wasn’t safe to freaked out, not when Aaron was freaked out enough for the both of us. “You trust me right Aaron?” I asked him quietly.

“That’s a stupid question, of course I do.” He scoffed.

I motioned for him to follow me, as I quietly walked for the backdoor and slammed it shut, and just as quietly went back to the front window again, to peek out. The guy in the mask was gone. “Come on!” I grabbed Aaron’s wrist and we both made a run for the car. Upon getting close to the vehicle I could see two flat tires, so our masked guy had rendered our only transportation useless. I redirected us for the woods. I knew these woods and could navigate blindfolded in them.

“Where are we going?!” Aaron panted.

“Short cut to town.” I snapped. I didn’t hear anyone following us so far.

**Eyeless Jack:**

I was ecstatic to see Take Out again, but I wasn’t so sure I would keep him alive this time. After all he was helping my prey escape me. It was interesting seeing someone for the second time when they had no memory of our first meeting. It brought on a certain high that I couldn’t really explain, but now that I had two human’s to hunt down things were bound to get very exciting. One pampered and of premium quality, while the other was unappealing even by smell. Although I held no doubt that Take Out would put up a good fight in trying to outrun me. And the trick with the backdoor was smart, but by them entering the woods they had unwittingly tossed themselves into my domain.

I casually walked in the woods, already hearing their footsteps fading further away. I hummed slightly as I tried to decide where I wanted them to go. I think somewhere near the cabin would work. Still not in a hurry to chase after them, I casually walked into the woods, letting the mist that was gathering surround me as I made my way to where my prey would end up.

As for plans, I think I will separate them for a bit. I wanted to see the different reaction from both of them when they realize they were not going to get out of this alive. I make it a point to try and not leave survivors.

“Hello, Slendy.” I greeted, coming up to where Slenderman and Sally were waiting for me.

“Hiya E.J.!” Sally waved from her spot in Slendy’s arms. “Whatchya doin’?” She asked excitedly, adjusting her grip on her teddy bear.

“Hunting.” I answered. “Would you like to help me?” I asked, holding my arms out to take her from Slendy.

“Can I Slendy?” Sally asked, giving him the puppy eyes and shoving Mr. D; her teddy bear at his face pleadingly. Slenderman, straightened his posture even more and I could feel that stern look he was giving me. Looking down at me with non-existent eyes.

“She can chase the meek one.” I said, trying to convince him to let Sally come with me.

I could visibly see his shoulders slouch slightly as he let Sally slide into my arms. “Yay!” Sally cheered, seeing that Slendy was going to let her come with me.

“I’ll send her back once she’s scared him enough.” I promised. Slendy leaned down to my level and from one eyeless entity to eyeless entity stared me down. Of course him being the big bad Boss out of all of us, he won the stare down, and I back up moving my face to break eye contact. “Seriously Slender, I won’t let anything happen to her.” I reassured.

I could never really understand why he was so protective over her, since she was basically dead already and a ghost by human standards. It had to be her age. Sally would forever hold the mentality of a little girl. If you were to look at us from a normal human standard. Slenderman was the single father and us proxy were his kids. Especially Sally. Or should I say we were more like his soldiers.

**Virgil’s POV:**

Aaron had long ago started dragging behind me during our run and it was starting to get very tiring to keep a good grip on him. I couldn’t understand why it was taking so long to reach town. I had taken us the right way, of that I was sure. But the more I looked around the more the trees were starting to look different. I had to stop after almost tripping down a steep hill. Aaron pressed himself close his eyes jumping around out of fear of what was chasing us. Mine were bouncing around, in search of something familiar. I took a few calming breathes to even out my breathing, it wasn’t going to help if I give into the fear Aaron was experiencing. I turned in a circle getting a better look at our surroundings, and if I was being honest with myself these were not the same woods that we had first entered, but that couldn’t be right.

“Aaron.” I called, snapping him away from whatever scenario was racing around in his head. “Try your phone.” I ordered, taking mine out as well and receiving no signal. “No signal.” I announced.

“Same.” He said, gulping in deep breathes. “But that’s not possible, I’m suppose to be able to get signal no matter where I go!” His voice was getting higher, as he started to panic again.

“Calm down. Tell me about those Creepypasta’s. You called that guy one. You said you dad told you they were real. How did he know they were real?” I asked needing information.

“Now?” He asked, eyes still looking around panicky.

“No, tomorrow when we’re dead.” I snapped.

“Creepypasta’s are creatures of legends. The exact origins of them are unknown. Although they were first believed to be just stories posted anonymously on the internet, containing gruesome stories that featured the paranormal, suicide, murder, and otherworldly occurrences, which were intended to scare readers. However, due to certain events, it is now believed that Creepypasta’s are in fact real and people like my dad were hired to track, study and help us defend against these monsters. That’s how I know about them. Dad wanted us to be prepared in case something like this happened. And I’m telling you the one chasing us is Eyeless Jack.” He spoken rapidly and I barely caught every word as they were beginning to blur together.

“You.” I corrected calmly.

“What?” Aaron looked at me confused for a moment.

“He’s after you not me. In reality I should leave you and save myself.” I pointed out, although I knew I was too much of a nice guy to do such a thing. Aaron didn’t deserve the death that guy was promising.

“Please, don’t leave me! I don’t want to die!” Aaron dropped to his knees and hugged my legs, begging me to stay with him.

“I’m not.” I scoffed. “Seeing that you call yourself my friend you should know that I wouldn’t. I’m not a monster.” I said trying to push him off my legs. It was embarrassing having him grovel when there was no need. A twig snapping had me pausing. “Shut up!” I said, my hand going to the back of his shirt.

“What was that?” Aaron asked, starting to slowly get back to his feet.

A faint sound of growling reached our ears as more twigs being snapping continued to move around us. We were being stalked, and I didn’t think it was that Eyeless Jack person. “Walk with me. Slowly.” I instructed, keeping my hand gripped in Aaron’s shirt as I started backing up. The growling was getting closer. I noticed Aaron wince and grab at his head. I didn’t see a head wound, so I wasn’t to bothered by it. Behind Aaron I spotted some unnaturally yellow colored eyes coming forward, revealing a husky shaped dog, but it was larger that a husky. There was no fur besides a strip running its head to the middle of its back all the way to its tail. The skin that had no fur was fire red. It didn’t escape my notice that it had a smile on its face wider than what was normal for a dog. It made eye contact with me and I began backing me and Aaron up, not letting Aaron to see what was behind him.

“Aaron? You’re afraid of dogs right?” I asked just to double check.

He nodded, his head shakily.

“Okay. I want you to run ahead of me and don’t look back no matter what, just run straight.” I instructed never breaking eye contact with the demon dog in front of me. I reach for my gun with my free hand. I had a full clip in and so I had twenty-five bullets. “I’ll meet up with you. Understand?” I shook him slightly when I didn’t get a response.

“Y-yeah.” He mumbled, but his arms wounded around my waist, and squeezed slightly, before letting go.

I pushed him behind me. “Run now!” I shouted, aiming and sent two bullets toward the demon dog that was lunging at us. It fell on its side with a yelp, and I have to say I was surprised that it got back up on its feet without so much as a struggle. “Damn.” I mumbled still backing away from it. I wasn’t going to run, that would only encourage it to chase. And there was no way in hell I was going to be able to outrun something this big.

The beast snarled at me.

“Same to you big guy.” I mumbled taking aim again. I fired off another shot. Hitting it in the middle of the head. It yelped but didn’t go down. My eyes widen in disbelief. “No way in hell!” I gasped, backing up slightly quicker this time.

“ **Who say’s you not already there?”** The beast replied, smile never leaving it face.

“Shit!” I shouted finally turning my back to the creature and run.

Impossible! Dogs can’t talk. I wasn’t a smart guy, but I was smart enough to know animals don’t talk. That just wasn’t normal! _‘Aaron had to find Aaron!’_ During my rush I tripped over something, maybe a tree root, I wasn’t sure. I just knew that I wasn’t going to be able to get up in time. I flipped onto my back and aimed the gun at the incoming demon dog. I flinched when two black shoes stood on either side of my head. The demon dog froze in its tracks.

“That’s enough Smile Dog.” The person standing over me said, clearly not talking to me. The dog backed up a few steps. I stared up at the guy above with narrowed eyes, as he bent down revealing a face covered with a blue mask with inky black eyes. “Hello again Take Out.” He said cheerfully, as he plucked the gun from my hand and stepping away, allowing me to sit up.

“You.” I growled, lunging for him.

He easily dodged out of the way not letting me get behind him. “Yes, me. Now where has your friend gone?” He asked, in a cheerful casual tone. He made a show of looking this way and that.

I stared at him not comprehending any of this guys actions. “You don’t want to kill me too?” I asked.

He seemed to think about it for a moment. “Are you having static play around in your head?” He asked.

“No.” I answered peeved he didn’t answer my question first, but then again he had my gun.

“Then I don’t want to kill you. And apparently neither does any other proxy.” He said, indicating to the demon dog. “I guess you don’t have much to fear anyway, so it would be a waste of effort on our part.” He shrugged.

“Then why Aaron?” I growled out.

“Ah! Now there is premium prey right there. You see your buddy’s daddy is a pest and said pest tried to make a deal with me once he saw the signs that I was after your buddy. Let’s say Take Out that the deal went south as I don’t make deal with pest, especially when they bring me spoiled meat. Aka you. So naturally I would wipe of any and all pests, as well as take the prey that I have stalked for months.” He spoke of killing so casually it almost made me shiver. He had my gun hanging loosely in his hand as he spoke and the demon dog was now gone.

“I don’t remember ever meeting you.” I pointed out.

He started moving forward. “Well of course not. See I gave you one of these.” He said, pulling out a pill bottle from his pocket and shaking said pill bottle in his hand before replacing it in his pocket. “You won’t remember, and won’t have any symptom like sweet little Aaron is. Your a lot braver than your friend. And honestly I’m impressed that you haven’t abandoned him yet.” He said, starting to walk toward me, I matched his steps backing up until my back hit the bark of a tree. “Its intriguing.”

I eyed the pocket. If Aaron was being affected by something then I should probably try and get those pills. This guy thought he was bad news and so thought I wouldn’t have the balls to attack him, so I had the privileged of surprise on my side as made a grab for the gun in his hand and wrapped my hand around his throat with my other. We both fell to the ground rolling until I was the one on top. I couldn’t let this guy live, he wasn’t going to stop hunting Aaron if I did. It was a struggle to force his own hand to point the gun at his own head, and when he seen what I was doing he began to try and buck me off. I had to ground myself so I wouldn’t be thrown off. When the gun was in position I pulled the trigger and practically sagged with relief when the body under me stopped moving. However, I didn’t have time to think about what I had just done. I grabbed my gun and that pill bottle and ran in the direction I had sent Aaron. We had to get out of these woods.

I had to run a good ways before I came upon Aaron running out of an old looking cabin, screaming and tripping over himself. “Aaron!” I called, skidding to a stop in front to him. As soon as he saw me he clung to my side.

“Virgil! Ghost!” He shouted, pointing to the opening of the front door.

I didn’t see anything. “There’s nothing there.” I stated.

“Yes, there is. There is!” He insisted hand going up to his head, as if it was in pain.

Thunder rolled above our head and now that I knew that Eyeless Jack wasn’t chasing us I was slightly calmer than before. Although I knew it was probably possible that he wasn’t dead. I mean if that talking dog got back up, there wasn’t any reason to think that Eyeless Jack couldn’t. But I was willing to bet it would take him a lot longer to get back up from a bullet to the head. Rain soon followed the sound of thunder.

“We can’t stay out here.” I told Aaron pulling him with me to the inside of the cabin.

“Yes we can!” He insisted pulling against me.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at him annoyed. Popping the lid off the pill bottle in my pocket I held it out to him. “Take two.” I instructed hoping the dosage of these things were like any other drug from a doctor. Take two on the first day and so one and so forth. “It will help with your head.” I insisted, purposely not telling him where I acquired these pills.

Aaron looked from me to the pills. “I don’t want to go in there. There’s a little ghost girl in there.” He insisted.

“Okay.” I said not breaking eye contact with him as he did as I instructed him. It seemed like the moment he swallowed those pills all consciousness left him. Well, I wasn’t expecting that, but maybe it was for the better. I had to catch him before he fell face first on the ground. “Sorry Aaron, but we’re not staying out in the rain.” I murmured, as I dragged him into the cabin. Even if he wasn’t knocked out at the moment I would have still dragged his ass back in here.

I didn’t care if there was a ghost. What could a ghost do to me a person who was alive and solid. This place was just what I needed to come up with a plan in case Eyeless Jack came back from the dead. “Hey! Fucking ghost. Listen up! I don’t care who you are or what you are. You mess with me I will make you wish you could die twice!” I shouted, firing a shot at a toy bear that was sitting on the floor. If there was I ghost, I hoped that was enough to scare it off. I barely noticed that the toy bear was gone when I looked back to where it sat. I was not in the mood for ghosts tonight.

**Eyeless Jack:**

Taking a deep breath as soon as my lungs started working, I climbed to my feet and dusted myself off. I certainly wasn’t expecting Take Out to attack me. Most humans would be too afraid, but then he was already waiting for death, so maybe that was a mistake on my part. I rubbed where the bullet had entered my head, man that had hurt. It was close to sun up so that meant I had been out all night. Hopefully, my prey made it to the cabin alright, it would be ashamed if someone else killed them before I could. I perked up at the sound of Slenderman coming through the trees. Sally was curled up in his arms. Oops, I had forgotten that I was suppose to send her home after she played with my prey for a bit. Take Out sure did a number on me that was for sure. Slendey obviously was not going to be happy. He wasn’t even close to me yet and I could already tell; Slendy was pissed. He walked right up to me and towered over me while Sally continued to cry with her face buried in his suit.

“Um?” I said, not knowing what to say.

He held out Sally’s bear; Mr. D, for me to see. The toy had a hole going through it.

“I take it the meek one probably wasn’t the smartest choice for her.” I mumbled, kicking the dirt slightly. Slendy straighten his posture. “Or was it the other one the shot it?” I asked, because my prey was too sheltered to have the balls to shoot even a toy. That hole had to be created by Take Out.

Slendy let the damaged toy hit the ground as he stalked over to me pointing a demanding finger at my face. “I can’t leave now.” I reasoned. “They might escape the woods.”

Black tentacle sprouted from his back and caged me in as he leaned back down getting even closer to my face. So close that I could see how menacing he could look even without a face. “Uh, right. Go to the toy store and buy a new bear. Got it.” I said, hurriedly. “Anything else you want Sally?” I asked.

“A barbie tea house.” She sniffed, angrily at me.

I nodded and made a quick get away to the nearest portal that would take me to the nearest toy store.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Slenderman’s POV:**

When E. J. had promised to send Sally right back once she had had her fun with the weak one out of the two prey that the cannibal was chasing, I had believed him. I trusted the other Proxies to help care for Sally. To help give her people to haunt and to feed off of. Her being a ghost meant we had to give her pure fear to keep her sustainable and in solid form, less she fade. However, when the little girl materialized in my lap and hugging close to me, with her damage teddy bear, had showed me that maybe some of my Proxies were still too immature to be trusted alone with the little girl. I had immediately scooped the child in my arms and taken us to where E. J. was.

He try to play it off casually, not taking responsibility for his mistake, and his irresponsible behavior. He should have been prepare for whatever his prey would do. And for him to be put himself in a position to where not only was Sally vulnerable but himself too, had me ready to grab him by the neck and show him the same courtesy I showed my prey. He was lucky I was giving him the chance to make it right to Sally.

Once he was out of my sight I looked down at the still sobbing spirit in my arms and patted her back. Since she had been out all night, I think it was best if she went back to her room for the day. She stared at me silently as I relayed the to her. “But I want to stay with you.” She sniffled, burying her head into my shoulder. An act that I believe most children do to adult especially the caregivers, to comfort themselves and to take in the warmth and scent of the one they trusted. I could be wrong but I believe it is a bonding action, that has long lost its meaning to humans. Strange considering I was not human. But no matter of cute display of affection was going to change my mind, and she knew that. “Okay, Slendy. I will go.” She pouted, fading out of my arms.

Once she was gone I let my arms drop and turned in the direction at which I could feel E. J.’s prey had went. I called out for the Rake to meet me there. I didn’t really care whose fault it was, no one dare to hurt Sally. And maybe by losing his prey E. J. will think twice before neglecting his responsibilities.

“ _Grr Food?...”_ Rake asked, pacing in his spot once I approached upon the cabin. I could feel the fear that was radiating from E. J.’s intended prey, and a sour smelling scent that radiated sickness, but not the Slender Sickness.

I nodded my head at the Rake’s question. If he was able to kill at least one of them before E. J.’s return, they would be his to feast upon. Rake was a feral being, more of a guard for our territory, as he seemed to not be picky of what he was eating. I watched as the creature darted for the cabin. Feral and simpleminded, the creature still respected that I called the shots around here. And that it was I who allowed him life. I turned my back to the cabin, it was time checked to make sure my other Proxies were doing their jobs as well.

**Virgil’s POV:**

I didn’t get any sleep and frankly that wasn’t really news to me. I was familiar with not getting enough sleep anyway so why not just take it out of the equation all together. Aaron on the other hand had slept peacefully through the night and it seemed that the pills I gave him was working. I saw no signs that he was still hearing the static in his head. At least he hasn’t been grabbing at his head anymore. Staying up all night had its perks though as I was able to secure our little hide out a little by having braved the basement, using the flashlight on my crappy phone to light my way. I found a tool box and that had some nails and a hammer in it, and there was wood all around from where the cabin was falling apart and while it wasn’t much at least I was able to secure the holes in the wall and widows a bit. It was probably a useless attempt. But at least it was an attempt to make this place safer, until I could figure out how to ditch the masky douche-bag and get us home.

“Mmmm….” I whipped my head over to Aaron at the sound of him moaning in his sleep on the floor. “Nnnno, no!” He thrashed a bit.

I huffed slightly realizing that he was having a nightmare. I stood there not sure what I should do. I wasn’t sure if I should wake him, if this was that sickness that Jack guy was talking about. “Aaron.” I called. “Aaron wake up.” I went and shook him awake.

“Mno, Virgil!” He snapped up awake and grabbed my shoulders. His eye quickly bounce off our surroundings. “Oh, God, it wasn’t a nightmare.” He choked on a sob, trying to pull me closer to him.

I tsked and shoved away from him. “Grow a pair. There’s no time to for crying.” I grouched. “Now get up. You’ve slept long enough.”

“Did you get any sleep?” He asked dusting himself off.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m not the one whose got a killer after him.” I snapped, grabbing my gun and checking the bullets and counting how many shots I have left.

“So that is a no.” He said, coming to hug me from behind.

I paused. “What are you doing?” I inquired, not moving.

“Hugging you.”

“Why?” I asked with narrowed eyes.

“Because you’re safe.” He said, “I know you’re going to keep me safe.”

I shrugged out of his grip and pushed him away. “I’m not your bodyguard, now make yourself useful. How’s your head been? Anymore static?”

“No. That medicine last night seemed to do the trick for the moment.” He said, shook his head. “I don’t remember much of last night. What happened to the ghost?” He asked, looking around again.

“I scared it away.” I scoffed. “Ghost aren’t real Aaron.” I chastised, as an after thought.

“They are to!” He argued.

I rolled my eye pinching the bridge of my nose to stave off the headache the had been forming throughout this whole ordeal. “Whatever. Are there any more Creepypasta’s I should know about?” I asked, getting back to the task at hand.

A loud snarling sound beat Aaron as he was about to answer me, as a bony gray claw-like hand broke through one of the boarded up windows that I had tried to fix. Me and Aaron both stepped away with Aaron gluing himself to my back, with a shout. “Shit.” I hissed, catching a glimpse of a face that I can only describe as ghoul-like.

“ _Food!!”_ It growled, wedging its body through the hole it had created through the window.

“Like hell!” I shouted at its growling and groaning. Grabbing hold of Aaron’s wrist I pulled him up the crumbling stairs and into a room. I pushed Aaron away from me as I slammed the door shut. I could hear when the creature was in the house and didn’t waste time to push over the dresser that was in the room over and in front of the door. The creature banged at the door, scratching and growling when the door would not open for it. “What is that thing?” I growled putting my weight against the dresser when it look like it was going to move when the creature gave the door a hard push.

“I-i th-I thin-” He stammered, looking like he was about to hyperventilate on me.

“Don’t you dare!” I growled, pressing my weight to help keep the dresser from moving against the creature attempt to get in. “You are not going to hyperventilate on me. You focus on me and listen to me!” I grunted, against a rather hard push the creature put against the door. I tried to keep my own breathing even, so he can imitate.

To his credit Aaron listened and was actually trying to match my breathing. The wood on the door started splintering and the claw-like hand of the creature snaked through, almost snagging on the back of my shirt, had I not flinched away cursing. I backed myself up into Aaron. “Look out the window what do you see?” I asked hurriedly.

He glanced out the window, hand wrapping around my bicep. “Nothing.” He mumbled.

“Good. Brace yourself.” I warned, pushing him out the busted window. As we fell I had to make sure we didn’t and wrong, which meant letting a flailing and screaming Aaron land mostly on me. It hurt a lot and the landing had definitely took the air from my lungs, but regaining oxygen was not important. But standing up with out it was impossible. I was left wheezing as I tried to push Aaron away from me and pick myself up.

“Shit! Virgil are you okay?” He asked frantic. “Follow my breathes.” He slowed his breathing down so I could imitate.

I nodded, still wheezing, still having trouble believing I was putting myself through this. Why was I putting myself through this? Ugh! I hate myself sometimes. Instead of following his instruction I quickly went to pick myself up again, not wanting to waste another second, as the banging from the room we just jumped from was growing more rapid. The monster would know we weren’t there anymore once it busted down the door. I pulled Aaron with me, and I didn’t care if I had to drag him he was the target. And I was his unwitting knight in shining armor. “Virgil!” He complained.

We hadn’t even gotten that far when the sound of an angry roar reached our ears.”I think its knows we’re not there anymore.” Aaron wheezed out of breathe.

“Uh-huh….” I breathed out, not stopping.

**Eyeless Jack’s POV:**

“What?!” I practically shrieked. “The Rake! But Slendy, their mine to play with!” I argued. I hadn’t long gotten back with Sally’s new toys and was just told that Slenderman had sent to Rake after my Prey and Takeout. Slendy, merely lifted a non-existent eyebrow at me. “Okay, maybe I want to toy around with Takeout, but the other one I want to eat!” I corrected myself.

“The Rake was unsuccessful.” BEN said, not looking away from his game.

Both me and Slendy looked at him in question.

“They were holed up in an old cabin where I like to play with my prey sometimes. I like to monitor it just in case something like unsuspecting humans or pests wonder in.” He explained, not even looking at us. “And Slendy was right to be angry. The rotting one, purposely shot Mr. D. and is responsible for Sally’s distress. I agree with Slendy that you should have killed him when you first met.”

“Traitor!” I mumble, glaring at him, despite his interest focused on his 3DS.

“Non-sense, I merely stated facts.” He countered. “Better hurry if you want your targets safe.”

I turned to leave, only to be slammed into by the Puppeteer and Painter. “Slendy, we have pests near the east side. I believe its the same ones that wanted to make a deal with you E. J.” Puppeteer informed.

I shivered at the glare Slendy sent my way. “I thought I killed them all.” I defended, knowing that that was no excuse. “Oops.” I shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

Slendy rubbed at his temples and pointed a finger at the doors. And I didn’t need to be told twice to get out of his sight.

**Virgil’s POV:  
** “Start talking Aaron!” I snapped as I dragged him behind me. The creature would surely try to hunt us down and I wasn’t in the mood to die just now. Due to his lack of response I figured he may be too out of breath to even tell me what the creature was. The ground under our feet took a dip sending us tumbling down the well camouflaged hill. I grunted as my back hit a tree at the bottom and again with more pain as I caught Aaron’s tumbling body. The fall took the air from my body for a moment, as we both scrambled to our feet.

“W-wait. Listen.” He said, stopping all movement. I froze, straining my ear to listen for anything coming toward us.

“I don’t hear anything.” I whispered.

“I think it gave up…..?” He huffed.

“Then tell me what the hell that was?!” I hissed, clutching the front of his shirt.

“Its called the Rake. A ghoul like humanoid creature.” He said, hurriedly as we climbed to our feet. “Not much else is known about it. Except that it can definitely eat a person.”

“Great.” I rolled my eyes. “We gotta find somewhere to hide you.” I said, hand still clutching his shirt as I looked around. Still in the middle of the woods and the only building we even came across had a monster lurking around it.

“Virgil.” Aaron groan, his hand coming to rub at his head. “I don’t think you understand. I have been marked. They will always find me. I-I don’t know how it really works. I just know it has something to do with these headaches.”

“Are you telling me, their tracking you, through your F-ing headaches?!” I practically growled. I couldn’t believe this shit. “Did we end up in an f-ing horror movie?! Cut the shit. If this turns out to be a fucking prank, I swear-” I tried not shouting but I just couldn’t wrap my head around this. This shit couldn’t be real.

“Virgil, I would never prank you.” Aaron grunted again, hand messaging his temples.”You know that.”

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. “Okay, okay. So this shit is real. You a fucking GPS with no way to stop them from tracking you.”

He nodded.

I closed my eyes and just tried to think on how I could help him. By helping him, I would be helping both of us. “What if we keep the headaches away?” I asked, opening my eyes and looking him in the eyes.

“That could work.” He said, after thinking about it for a minute.

I pulled out the pill bottle and showed it to him. “These seemed to work last night. Keep these with you and don’t stop taking them.” I instructed.

**Eyeless Jack’s POV:**

I found the Rake, chasing my prey and Takeout from their safe house. Takeout and my prey had passed me and didn’t even seem to notice which was just fine by me as it gave my the advantage I needed to tackle the Rake to the ground stabbing him in the shoulder to show him that he was chasing something that was mine. After I sent the Rake on his way, I immediately followed the path Takeout and my prey had taken, finding them standing at the bottom a hill that just dropped off. I smirked at the thought that they must have tumbled down it. Takeout seemed to be a having a mental breakdown, as my prey started giving some information about the us Creepypasta’s. I circled around them, so that when I appeared to them they would run in the direction I wanted. I had heard their conversation and if Takeout wanted to play hide n’ seek with my dinner then he was going to do it in a place of my choosing.

“Okay, okay. So this shit is real. You a fucking GPS with no way to stop them from tracking you.” Take was saying as I hedged closer. I felt giddy knowing that Takeout had finally figured out how we were finding them.

My prey nodded in affirmation.

“What if we keep the headaches away?” Takeout asked, and wasn’t he a smart sack of rotting meat.

“That could work.” My prey nodded.

I watched him pull out the Takeout had stolen from me when he had shot me in the head. “These seemed to work last night. Keep these with you and don’t stop taking them.” Well, well, well, wasn’t he a fast study.

“Bravo.” I clapped, as my prey took a pill and I could sense his Slender Sickness dull only slightly. Takeout and my prey jumped at the sound of my voice. Takeout pushing my intended prey behind as if to sheild him from me. “How cute.” I commented on his action and my what a killer glare did he send my way. “But seeing how you seem to attract my fellow Proxies I think its time we hurry this along.” I tilted my head, my smirk hidden behind my mask. “I’ll give you a ten second head start.”

“Ten seconds?” my prey meeped.

“I could always kill you now.” I grinned.

Takeout scowled. “Ten second is long enough.” He boosted. I had to admit Takeout was starting to really intrigue me.

“Time starts now.” I grinned.

As soon as the words left my mouth, Takeout pulled out his gun and fired. I felt the sting of the bullet in my shoulder and momentarily distracted enough for him run up and tackle me to the ground, stomping down on my chest and stomach as he pushed my prey ahead of him, before following. I coughed getting air back into my lungs as once again Takeout surprised me. Never has those trapped in our woods have they ever ran at us, willingly. I growled out is slight frustration. Now they were heading toward Slender Mansion. I didn’t want to risk them running into the others. “Takeout, your going to make me get rough.” I growled out excited, as I ran after them.

And what a merry chase it was. It was cute, how Takeout kept my prey in front of him, pushing him to run faster and faster, when he realized I was on their tail. It took some focus to teleport us somewhere else without them noticing. A nice little transaction from one place to another, although not far enough away from the Mansion. I know Takeout noticed, coming to a complete stop and swing around, connecting his fist to the mask on my face, knocking it off.

“RUN AARON! DON’T LOOK BACK!!” He shouted as he got into an offense position. Blocking a punch that I strategically sent his way in response to his first punch.

“Yes, due tell him to run. It makes the chase that much sweeter.” I taunted, as I stumbled back slightly from the blow, but otherwise stayed on my feet.

“Shut up you bastard.” Takeout snarled, putting his fist up.

I laughed. “Seriously? Your choosing to use fists in a knife fight.” I twirled my scalpel in my hand. “I’m more surprised your not freaking out about my face.” I smiled.

“I don’t have to see what you look like to know your nothing but a monster.” He spat, lunging forward.

I side stepped his attack, which he recovered from beautifully. He was very use to fighting. “Monster? Boy there are cults that worship me.” I grinned, as he came back for another attack. It was child’s play really, taking him to his knees and grabbing him be the hair to expose his throat to the blade of my knife. Holding the blade steady with the sharp edge of the scalpel just a kiss away from the skin. “Ah, ah, ah~” I tutted. “I call you Takeout for a reason, you know. My prey isn’t you, anyway. And I hate to tell you this, but….” I leaned down just enough to whisper in his ear, watching as he followed my movements with the harsh glare he was giving me. “No matter how hard you try. I will kill him in the end.”

Virgil’s adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he stared angrily at me, breathing heavily as he tried to contain his emotions. It was intoxicating to have a human unaffected, to know he was going to lose, yet not care. I could see it in his eyes, TakeOut was going to fight, and while I enjoyed tasting the fear off my prey, Virgil was something akin to us Proxies. Human and rotting. But had the same outlook as us. The world had given up on him as it had done us. The only difference, us Proxies refused to accept what had been chosen for us. Virgil had conformed to his predicament and was welcoming his fate, so his fears were dull. Not appetizing. But his fighting spirit. I could at least play with that, while his body dies. While I show him what it is like to take from the world.

“You can try you bastard.” He growled out, his hand overlapping mine which held my blade at his throat. He began pushing against my grip, trying force my blade away from his throat, bring his face even closer to my masked face. I was stronger than him, but I let him push my hand away. Curious as to what his threat was going to be. “But I’ll make you regret ever trying to threaten him.”

Well, that wasn’t very inventive. “You know what I don’t understand.” I huffed, and if I had eyes I would have rolled them, as I pushed him into the ground and step my foot on his back. “I don’t want you. My fellow Proxies don’t want you. And it seems like other prey like you don’t want you, or your own body. Why put yourself in a position thats just going to make you miserable?” I mused grounding my heel of my shoe into his back, pulling a delightfully painful groan from him, before I stepped over him and in the direction of my true prey.

“Because he’s my friend!” He grunted picking himself up slowly.

I did a quick turn to face him with a tilt of my head.

“Well, never the less. Since you are unwanted everywhere including here. Your a pest.” I said, stalking closer to him. The blood-lust predator in me enjoying the sight of Takeout retreating from my advance. “A pest that is in my way. And you know what I think pests like you need to stick together. How about you go and join the other pests.” I suggested, reaching my hand out a pushed him from the steep hill that I had teleport him to as we talked. To where I knew the other pests of the woods were wondering around.

The surprise look in his eyes was pleasing.

“But I’m guessing next time I see you, Takeout. I will just be seeing your corpse. Don’t die too easily Takeout. I enjoy a show.” I said, as I watched him tumble down the hill unable to stop the momentum of his fall. When he finally came to a stop I stared at his unmoving body for a moment before turning on my heel to catch my real prey. I would check on Takeout once I had his friend at my mercy.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Virgil’s POV:**

I laid on the cold ground of the stupid woods, trying to will my body to ignore the aches and pains from the strain I was putting on it today. I don’t know how long I was laying here, I think I might have lost consciousness when I was pushed. Man, today sucked. There was a sound of leaves crunching, that encouraged me to not move. I didn’t want to draw attention to myself. Not when I didn’t feel like I couldn’t move, or at least didn’t want to move. I did tighten my grip on my gun, just to be safe. I thought I could hear mumbling but that wasn’t until I spot someone dressed in jeans and a t-shirt seeming to be pushing someone else; Was that a wheelchair? I stayed deathly still as they got closer.

“-and then we went to this cute little out door theater where we watched the newest Marvel movie Black Panther. I wish you could have come I think you would have liked it.” Another boys voice chirped.

They were close enough that I could see them clearly now. Both seeming like normal young adult. Maybe around mine and Aaron's age. The guy in the wheelchair didn’t seem like he was hearing anything the one pushing him was saying.

“Oh, and did you hear about those people in white running around here again?”

Silence met the question as they moved right past me.

But the other boy kept talking as if he had been answered. “I know annoying right! Its why we got to get home. We don’t want to be caught in the middle of whatever is happening. Although I kind of wish I knew ‘what was’ going on. It would bring a little excitement, you know what I mean Adam?”

I stretched my neck so I could follow their movements a little more the catching a good enough glance to see that both guys were wearing that circular symbol around their necks that I had seen carved on Aaron’s car.

“I think I remember how to get us home faster. Cross you finger that this works.” The guy who was pushing the guy in the wheelchair, who name appeared to be Adam, had asked.

Adam, didn’t say anything besides blink.

I watched as they passed by and tree but did not come out from behind it. Their movements had even vanished. “That’s just freaky.” I mumbled after a few minutes of staring where the two most normal people in these woods had vanished.

I sat up with a groan and rubbed my head. Clearly Aaron’s claim of supernatural stuff was getting to me. I got up trying to stretch the stiffness from my joints even if the aches never go away and trudged over to where I had last seen the two guys. I walked around the tree in question and there was nothing strange besides that it was hard to tell if the tree was dead or alive. No signs of the strangers that had strolled through here as if this was a normal day for them.

“This is ridiculous.” I scoffed.

Still though I continued walking in the direction they had. Maybe I would find out what was going on or maybe they knew how to get out of here. To do that though I would have to find Aaron, I couldn’t just leave the bastard. He wouldn’t last a day out here. Speaking out.

“I better start walking, I guess.” I muttered walking straight, Stuffing my hands in my pockets, as I went keeping my head moving as if on a swivel stick. I didn’t want anything to get the jump on me.

Things were quiet and for a big creepy forest and I almost though I wasn’t getting anywhere until a voice started singing. It took a moment before I realized that it was a girl singing and since I didn’t know where I was going oi followed. it.

_~I'm falling deep into a pit of vipers  
Over me, over me and I can't break free  
Secrets run deep when you're in a pit of vipers  
Slithering, whispering, feel the venom poisoning me_

_Now I must admit that I have played a part  
In the way that things have gotten out of hand  
But it's escalated almost to an art  
I want to fix it but I don't think I can~_

I peeked behind a tree keeping my movements slow and quiet. Watching as a pale skinned girl with long and messy brown hair walked, kicking at rocks on the ground as she did. She wore a blue almost green looking hoodie with with white fur lining the hood. Black colored skinny jeans, complete with a pair of knee-high boots. Her singing slowed to a hum as she passed by the tree that was my hiding spot. Resuming only when she had fully passed.

_~Slither, slither, slither  
Put your fangs into my back  
Slither, slither, slither  
Think I don't know where you're at ~_

“I know where your at.” She said suddenly, breaking off from the lyrics. I could hear the smile in her tone. “Do you want me to come and get you, little prey?”

Steeling my face to not show how disturbed I was in her ability to know I was there, I left my hiding spot. “Pit of Viper. Good Song.” I complimented, staring at her back.

She was facing away from me, but her shoulders bounced a little as she chuckled. “You know it?” She asked.

“Hard not to when you can relate to the lyrics.” I answered. “How did you know I was even here?” I made to keep a good amount of distance from us. I didn’t like the vibe that was coming off her, or at her body posture. Something was off about her.

“Hmm…. You stink of sickness.” She tilted her head to look over her shoulder at me with a bright green eye. “So you know what it is like to slither into a pit of vipers do you?” She smiled. “Tell me, what you are doing in this pit?”

“Out for a stroll. This seemed like a nice place for it.” I lied.

“Liar.” She sneered, this time turning to face me completely. Revealing that my suspicion were indeed correct. A small clock seemed to replace her left eye, and there were stitches sewn in the corners of her mouth making it where it looked like she was forever smiling. I made sure not to react to her rather odd appearance, my gut was telling me that that would be a very bad move to make. Something I did not want. I didn’t have time to deal with another crazy in these woods. She fixed her position to mirror mine, her hands stuffed in her hoodie pockets. “A worm like you doesn’t belong here.” She stated. “You’re not even worth hunting much less killing. You delightfully already dead. Just a matter of time before your body falls.”She giggled like the thought made her happy.

“Laying it on rather thick aren’t you.” I said resisting the temptation of rolling my eyes. Who needed a doctor to give you the bad news of what is ailing you when there was a bunch of psychos n the woods that seemed to know exactly what was wrong.

Her smile didn’t waver. “Are you his Prey I wonder?” He mused and took a step towards me. I refused to take a step back. “Brave bastard aren’t you.” Her smile seemed to widen. “You know I don’t much care for him or his games.” Her eye looked me up and down as she chuckled. “I can already tell, your going to cause trouble.”

I had my hand on the handle of my gun. I didn’t trust her. I wasn’t even sure which he she was referring too. Was it the Eyeless Jack freak or was it someone else?

Chuckling again she motioned for me to go a certain direction. “Well, go on, little skunk. Go and stink up his forest. I won’t stop you. You’ll find more like you in that direction.” She grinned as we began circling each other never letting our back face the other. “I like it when pests like you make into the forest. It makes him mad. However, the other will surely kill you. But then your not my problem.” She smiled. And turned her back to me. Humming the song that she had been singing before our encounter.

I did not immediately turn my back on her. I wasn’t about to trust anything besides Aaron in this forest. It was when she was out of sight and hearing range did I turn and run in the direction she had pointed. This place was weird and we needed to get out of it. And I almost a hundred percent sure the girl I just ran into wasn’t really trying to be helpful, seemed like she just wanted to cause trouble.

“You idiots! We’re lost!” A thunderous voice bellowed among the trees.

The pitch of the voice border on frighten and the same way Aaron’s had, although that was not Aaron’s voice. A group of people in white uniforms were gathered. They had guns and armor. I did not approach them. I kept myself hidden at a distance. And followed their movement so to make sure I would stay out of sight, but they seemed just as lost.

“This is getting us no where!” One of the men in white stomped in anger.

I huffed silently at the display. _‘Cry babies.’_

“Shut up. We’re on the right track.” another said gritted out, obviously annoyed as they had to point at something on a tree.

I squinted my eyes at it. It was a piece of paper with a poorly drawn kids drawing of a stick figure. One of the men yanked it off the tree, before the group started onward. I wasn’t too quick to follow, watching as a the tree that once held the paper seemed to glitch out of existence, leaving a very tall and pale figure in a suit in its place. I shrunk further behind the tree I was behind, my grip tightening on my gun. The ridiculously tall figure straighten its posture to it full height while to other figure in a feminine looking mask and a black ski mask with a red frownie face emerged from behind the tall suited figure.

The air around the area seemed to thicken and if possible eerily more silent than before as the tall suited figure pointed after the group. The two masked guys that were with it, started forward in the direction the creature pointed, without even much as a word. Shouldering their weapons as they departed. Then the tall figure looked my way and I felt the air in my lungs freeze.

It knew I was here. Backing up slowly, didn’t start running until I seen it advance toward me.

“The hell!” I mumbled, my arms pumping faster than ever as I ran. I didn’t want to find out what would happen if this thing caught me. It made a whole tree disappear. When I looked over my shoulder I didn’t see but there was an almost distant buzzing sound in my head that seemed almost like a warning to not stop, even if I couldn’t see the creature.

“Hey, kid!” A deep voice barked. Immediately afterward I felt myself run into a body the two of us colliding and falling to the ground.

“Get off me, you creep!” I growled out. Trying to de-tangle myself from a pile of limbs.

“Stop struggling Proxy!” Came the response.

“I’ll show you a Proxy, fucking monster!” I snarled, holding the body around me at bay, while my other hand searched for my gun. Making sure to grip it tightly when I found it and started to wrestle the body below me into a restraining hold, despite it being bulkier and bigger than me.

“Hey, hey! Cut it out! I’m human!” The body gasped, when I got the head in a headlock and started squeezing.

I paused. Ignoring the scratches the stranger beneath me was leaving trying to loosen my choke hold. “Sure. Fine. Your human.” I huffed patting the stranger below me down as it stilled its struggle. Tossing aside the weapons I found, before coming across a wallet. The person below me was named ‘Henry’.

“Hey! I need those.” The man, I was now finally ready to see him as such with proof that the person I was choking the life out of was indeed not a creature of these woods.

“Yeah, and I like breathing.” I scoffed. Getting off the guy after kicking his weapons away. It didn’t escape my notice that he was wearing the same white uniforms as the group the was probably now being stalked by killers. “I been through enough shit tonight and I am not going to be taking anymore risks.” I growled out keeping my gun pointed at the middle aged man that was slowly getting to his feet with his arms up. “I’ve seen a group dressed just like you. So you bastard definitely know what, what in these woods. You’re going to help me.” I snarled, bending slightly to pick up a pair of handcuffs and tossing them to him.

“You can’t be serious.” He chuckled, hands in the air. “I mean have you even held a gun before kid?”

“Henry. Trust me when I say I am no stranger to firing a weapon. Now let’s get back on track.” I said, making sure to say his name slowly. “I lost track of my friend. And got chased by a freakishly tall faceless man in a suit. I’m am tired and irritable, and I am not going to be a victim of these woods.” I snapped.

Henry, wordlessly placed. His hands in the handcuffs, cuffed in front of himself. “Listen kid, that was the Slenderman. Is he hunting you?” The man asked, seeming getting a little terrified. I picked up and pockets a few of his weapons as he secured his hands. Apparently not willing to test if I knew how to really fire a gun.” And the answer was yes, I could fire a gun with professional precision. And I made sure he noticed, that I knew how to reload and unload the weapons as well as putting the safety on and off. I was told once by the man who once taught me how to handle such weapons that there was nothing more frightening than a kid with the know how of weapons.

“I doubt it.” I said, motioning for the guy to start leading the way. “From what I have been told. I am not even worth the effort. But that’s not your concern. You are going to track down my friend and lead us out.”

Henry scoffed and peeked over his shoulder at me. “And what make you think I can get you out? What makes you think that Slenderman isn’t still after you?”

“I know a scare tactic when I see one. And you must know a way out if you were able to get in. Now shut up and keep walking I demanded. Rolling my eyes at this silly small talk. “Where would the Proxy Eyeless Jack take his victims?”

“Eyeless Jack? He’s a cannibal, known for taking his victims kidneys.” Henry answered.

I tapped his head with the barrel of my gun. “Not the answer to my question.” I growled.

“Look he might have taken your friend to the Mansion.” Henry said, walking a bit faster at my threatening display. “Seriously kid. The Slenderman was chasing you? Don’t you know you should be worried about that?!”

“I said, no. If he was going to kill I have a feeling I would be dead by now. Now quit talking.” I snapped, getting annoyed. God I just remembered why I didn’t like being around people. This guy was annoying.

**TBC**

**A/N: Not the long chapter, but hopefully still entertaining. Let me know what you thought in the comments below and don’t forget to Bookmark and leave some Kudos/likes.**


End file.
